


RusCan Spoons

by TreesAndCheese



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreesAndCheese/pseuds/TreesAndCheese
Summary: “i have this headcanon that Russia really really wants to be the little spoon when he’s snuggling with someone in bed but he’s so freakishly tall he always ends up being the big oneso one night he asked Canada if they could switch and Canada couldn’t even get his arms all the way around his shoulders and his leg was kind of awkwardly floating there but Russia kept snuggling into him and he was so happy for the rest of the night feeling loved and protected and treasured and now Canada is officially the big spoon because he loves seeing Russia act so happy” Prompt.





	RusCan Spoons

**Author's Note:**

> So im reposting this from my tumblr account. This was based off of an amazing headconon by useless-italian, so all credit for the idea goes to them. This was their post I used to make this mini fic.

Ivan had a great birthday; it was perfect. He got to spend time with his family all the afternoon and he got to spend a quiet evening with Matthew, the one he loves.

He felt very content by the time to two of them rolled into bed that night. He smiled as he saw Matthew slid into bed, He wrapped his arms around him the moment he scooted close enough. It was then that he realized there was something he wanted to ask.

“Um...Matthew?” He started quietly. Matthew hmm-m'd in response. “I was wondering if I could ask you something.”

“Of course.” Matthew said. 

“Do you think... I could be the little spoon tonight? Just tonight's fine. Or if you don't want to that's fine too. Or, you know what, it doesn't really matter. Just forget it.” He tucked his face into Matthew's hair and curled his arms around him tighter. 

“Do you want to?” Matthew asked with just a hint of surprise in his voice. 

There was a long pause before... “Da. I would like that.” 

“Okay.” Matthew said and Ivan smiled. There was shuffling around as the two switched positions.

Ivan held his breath as Mathew tried to wrap his arm around him, his hand only reaching to his shoulder and resting there. Matthew wrapped his leg around Ivan's hips, his foot floated around in front of him. Ivan waited with baited breath to be told he was just too big and it just wouldn't work. 

No complaint came and they settled in. After while Matthew's sleepy voice drifted out of the darkness. 

“Comfy?”

“Da... are you?”

Matthew's m~hmm was more a sleepy sigh then a proper response. It was a few minutes later when his bed-shaking snoring started that Ivan could let himself breathe. He definitely had a goofy grin on his face but he just didn't care. He snuggled into Matthew's hold on him. Reaching a hand up to intertwine their fingers. This must be bliss. He thought as he just enjoyed the feeling of being wrapped in Matthew's arms. He had rarely felt so happy. In his arms he felt just so treasured and protected. He just loved it. He snuggled deeper settling on for a lovely night. 

~TreesAndCheese~

Matthew smiled at the what he saw the moment he woke up. At some point in the night Ivan had rolled over and tucked his head down to his chest as if listening to his heartbeat. And he could tell he didn't wake up in the middle of the night, so no nightmares. He gently untangled his hand and cupped his cheek, giving him a little kiss on the nose. Watching as Ivan smiled in his sleep and mumbled his name. It's official. He thought, swooping down to give him another kiss on his forehead and holding him a little tighter. We're doing this every night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks fir reading! this ficlet is being reposted from my tumblr and my fanfiction.net account. Im reposting my old works on an effort to get myself back on the fanfics bandwagon and to encourage myself to get to writing again. Though it is old, feel free to put a review or a kudos, i really appreciate them.


End file.
